Visitas nocturnas
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Yui había perdido toda esperanza, o al menos así creía hasta que la conoció.


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, de lo contrario la serie tendría incesto entre los hermanos y posiblemente Yui fuera lesbiana.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC, insinuación de shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] [Muy leve], narración de dudosa calidad, clichés y tal vez algo cursi.

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Ella"_ , es un OC que aparece en mi Fanfic "It", pero la historia puede entenderse de igual forma sin haber leído It.

 **EDIT.** 11/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **VISITAS NOCTURNAS**

* * *

Esperaba, ella siempre lo hacía desde aquella noche de noviembre. Contaba los minutos que faltaban para que fuera medianoche, mientras miraba el techo y le dibujaba patrones, desde flores hasta construcciones de cuentos de hadas, con detalles tales como seres de fantasía asomándose por las esquinas y avecillas volando entusiastas, tal vez también uno que otro campesino o princesa recorriendo la pradera llena de vida, el camino hacia un lugar repleto de dicha y paz. Yui sonreía con anhelo ante su obra imaginaria, a ella le encantaban especialmente los paisajes llenos de magia, tan bellos que parecían irreales o provenientes de un espléndido sueño, justo como los escenarios fantásticos que leía en sus libros favoritos. Y en medio de aquella ilusión confortante, se preguntó si alguna vez ella tendría la oportunidad de ver una imagen tan sublime con sus propios ojos.

Pequeños golpes a la ventana le hicieron parpadear; de nuevo se había ido, otra vez se permitió vagar por ilusiones. La sonrisa de Yui se extendió, se volvió mucho más dulce y sus ojos parecían desear soltar lagrimas, pero no de dolor o miedo, sino de autentica felicidad.

 _ **Ella**_ había llegado.

La primera vez que la vio fue en los terrenos del instituto. La silueta alta y delgada, frágil, pálida, con ojos perdidos y sonrisa nostálgica. Yui se había quedo absorta en _**ella**_ , pero antes de siquiera hablarle, la mujer desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por días se cuestiono si realmente aquella joven existía o solo había sido un espejismo. Pero no, _**ella**_ definitivamente era de verdad, tan real como las manos que acariciaban con cariño sus cabellos rubios.

—Yui —Su corazón latió más rápido, fue rodeado por un manto único. _**Ella**_ siempre pronunciaba su nombre con un tono especial, como si aquel tono solo hubiera sido creado para que los oídos de Yui lo oyeran.

Antes de conocerla, Yui solo sufría de malos tratos, los buenos recuerdos habían sido encerrados en un cofre, cuya llave le fue arrebatada. Yui no era importante para nadie; los Sakamaki solo la veían como alimento, sus compañeras de clase la excluían, incluso unas llegaba tan lejos como para darle palizas; ningún hombre podría acercársele, los vampiros eran egoístas y posesivos, a ellos no les interesaba que Yui se marchitara en su jaula, la misma en donde fue abandonada por su propio padre. No tenia a nadie en donde apoyarse, ni en donde soltar toda su agonía, no hasta que _**ella**_ le ofreció su mano.

 _ **Ella**_ era todo sonrisas, ojos inocentes y toques fraternales. Le hablaba sin parar y callaba cuando Yui quería tomar la palabra, siempre la veía con devoción y atención. La sujetaba con firmeza, se la llevaba corriendo entusiasmada por mostrarle un nuevo sitio— _ **ella**_ era buena para encontrar lugares de ensueño—. No la juzgaba, solo le daba su hombro para apoyarse, Yui lo aceptaba, dejaba caer la cabeza y ocultaba sus lagrimas con su cabello, mientras la otra tarareaba una melodía. Los dedos de ambas se unían en un contacto muchas veces inconsciente—sus manos siempre terminaba entrelazadas y ninguna sentía incomodes—cuando caminaban por los terrenos del instituto, o bien, cuando estaban sentadas disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Aprovechaban la noche para observar las estrellas, recostadas sobre el suelo, mirándose de vez en cuando con complicidad y soltando carcajadas. _**Ella**_ era lo único que la mantenía de pie; fue inevitable confiar, más cuando vio su rostro lloroso y feliz por haber cumplido la promesa de volverse a reunir.

Yui nunca había sido recibida con tanta emoción y cariño, al menos no desde que era una niña.

Unos brazos la rodearon y gustosa se apoyo en el pecho contrario. Yui le tenía miedo a la noche cuando estaba sola, un temor provocado por los vampiros, las memorias amargas, por todo aquello que la agobiaba y buscaba ahogarla, transformarla en un bulto tembloroso y sollozante. A su acompañante también le causaba terror la oscuridad; por ello mismo ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en verse exactamente a la medianoche, ella tocaría lo más bajo posible su ventana, Yui abriría y le daría la bienvenida con una sonrisa, se comunicarían por medio de sus miradas y al final, quedarían abrazadas y cubiertas por las sábanas.

 _ **Ella**_ se iría antes del amanecer y le diría adiós a Yui con un beso en la frente.

Yui no tenia miedo de ser descubierta. _**Ella**_ era como una especie de héroe (uno que siempre iba en su ayuda al oír sus llamados), y al mismo tiempo como una princesa (la cual era inocente e incapaz de lastimar a otros).

Lo sabía, que al igual que ella, su amiga era buscada, lo descubrió al ver cómo _**ella**_ era excelente para ocultarse y como parecía ponerse nerviosa en lugares cerrados. No le importaban los riesgos, _**ella**_ se había puesto también en peligro al reunirse con Yui. Lo regresaría, sentía que debía agradecerle y por ello, Yui la escucharía, huiría con ella y definitivamente la protegería. Era cuestión de tiempo, ambas lo sabían. Muy pronto podrían caminar por las calles sin el miedo a ser capturadas o separadas.

Pero por el momento, las dos se permitirían disfrutar de sus reuniones secretas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** La verdad, desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo sobre ellas dos y pues, por fin pude lograrlo. Y porque bueno, Yui merece tener momentos bonitos después de todo lo que tiene que aguantar ;u; Con el final insinuó que ambas están formando planes para escapar :3 Los Sakamaki no conocen esa amistad de Yui, por lo mismo que se menciono, _**ella**_ es muy cuidadosa y se puede decir que tiene ciertos poderes que la ayudan a pasar desapercibida para los vampiros. Si les ha dado curiosidad y quieren saber más sobre la relación entre ambas, los invito a leer _**It**_ ; dado que _**Visitas nocturnas**_ es un Oneshot. Sin más que decir, _**¡gracias por leer!**_


End file.
